


Dancing

by KimberlyFDR



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just dancing in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

  
“I used to do this with Stella,” Ray said, turning them around the living room in time with the music.

“And I used to do this with Ray,” Fraser responded. “Though I was pretending to be a woman at the time, so perhaps it doesn't technically count.”

Ray looked at him skeptically. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not.” Fraser silently counted two, three. “Is there a reason you're bringing up your ex-wife at a time like this?”

“I'm just saying, they probably do this together now.”

“Again, I ask, is there a reason you're bringing this up now?”

“They can do this; go out dancing or kiss in public, and nobody would look at them twice,” Ray sighed. “I wish...”

Fraser turned them, one beat, two beats. “You wish we could do the same.”

“Sometimes,” Ray said, his hands holding Fraser just a little tighter.

“I wish it were different,” Fraser confessed. “But we chose to come back and these are the concessions we have to make.”

“You were happy in Canada.” Ray pulled him in as the song ended.

“And you were miserable. I would rather be with you here than be without you there.”

“We can go back someday,” Ray promised.

“Yes,” Fraser agreed. “Someday.”


End file.
